gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Dog Hullbones
Dog Hullbones '''is the pirate of Trickster22. Early Life Dog Hullbones was born on Port Royal and mothered by Joan Sharkskull. Dog never got too know his father. When Dog grew older his mother told him stories of his father. she said he was a great man that always fought Jolly Roger. She also said he was very good with ships. Dog always begged too know where his father was but, his mother said ' I'll tell ye when ye are older. ' Dog's mother told him about how too make ships and how too repair them. She also told him types of ships, famous shipwrights, and his favorite story of Ship Docks (which still existed at the time). This made him an exelent sailor. He was kidnapped by an undead slasher. Dog somehow was able too steal the slashers dagger and killed it. Then he made it back home by boarding an EITC ship that was going too Port Royal. His mother now knew he was more skilled then she thought. His mother taught him of piracy. Dog used his sword a lot. He was just going into his teen years and he killed a lot of undead around port royal. One night his mother told him of how his father died. It was when it was a battle with Jolly Rogers minions. Jolly himself came and Dog's father sacrificed him self for Joan. He used so much fire on his voodoo staff he burned up when he launched it a Jolly. Jolly Roger fled knowing he was burning more then he ever had, and he was greatly outnumbered. Dog begged too go too murky hollow and save port royal. His mother finally said yes The next day dog turned fourteen and invaded murky hollow with his mother. The suddenly his mother yelled ' Look out! ' His mother jumped behind him. Dog realized general bloodless and struck her with a dagger. The wound was bloody and infected. Dog carried his mother too a docter. That docter and all others could not heal Joan. Then dog was able too gain a voodoo artifact so his mother would not go too jolly rogers army. His mothers last words were "Be a pirate Dog. Kill the undead. I will always be with you enternally." Then she died. Dog then changed his last name too Hullbones and left Port Royal. He worked as a Shipwright at Ship Docks. He still was a pirate whenever he wasn't working there. After it was destroyed and he somehow survived. He robbed that place of what was left of gold and left on his personel ship The Blade Warrior. Invasion of Undead Island Dog wanted to fight Jolly roger more and make a critical blow. He was excited when hearing about Undead Island. He immeadiatly signed up to invade with his best friend. He sunk over 300 ships and killed 500 undead warriors. Dog almost died until his friend jumped in front of him and kill the undead. After realizing his friends stomach had been cut in half and his friend died he was angry and sad. Dog carried out his revenge by sinking a lot of undead ships after the battle with his trusty ship The Blade Warrior . The Rise of Privateer Dog needed more noriety. So he joined the battle of the french and spansih. He joined the french side. He had sunk a lot of ships. One faitful day the french gave up but Dog kept fighting. He fought two spanish ships with no crewmates. He sunk one and that rallied others too the french side. Then a bigger battle started. The spansih retreated to regroup and Dog earned a lot of gold. Years later dog had left the privateer war. He still comes back once and a while but not constantly. Navy Patrol Dog was in Port Royal when he saw an old navy sergent walking around. He stabbed him in a the back and took his navy patrol badge. He got payment from Bingham and﻿ worked with Chris and Henry. After realizing greed got to him he killed Chris and Henry. He robbed them of there loot and went off. He later attacked Fort Charles with a crew to show them a navy patrol wouldn't stop the pirates. Friends Dog has many friends. Some are in the EITC and some are pirates. '''NOTE: '''These are only the main friends he hangs out with. Not every single one. *April *Blackjack *Captain Jim Logan *Captain Shadow Sail *Dandandragon *John Breasly *Johnny Sea Slasher *Kat Bluebonnet *Kelly Heartcutter *Matthew Blastshot Information Level- 42 Guild- none Weapons: Sword- 30 Gun- 25 Voodoo doll- 20 Dagger- 16 Granade- 6 Voodoo Staff- 17 Sailing- 30 Cannon- 17 Fishing- 20 Potions- 12 Famous Quotes ''A smart pirate knows when to give up, a true pirate never does- Dog Hullbones'' ''Fear is a disease, hope is its only cure- Dog Hullbones'' ''Why are YOU the hero? Because you know what's right, or for the thrill of it?- Dog Hullbones'' ''Careful and Patience are the way. Recklessness and quickness is your death- Dog Hullbones'' ''Getting knocked out and getting killed are two different things. One gives you a leason you can use in life, and the other gives you a leason you can never use again- 'Dog Hullbones Images ﻿ Category:Pirates Category:Unlimited Access Players Category:ITB Members Category:OCG Members